


Oh Well

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depressing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, impulsive thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random shinee shorts about sleep with no real substance or context, just wasteless thoughts being tossed into the sea of  meaningful writings.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew & Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key & Choi Minho & Lee Taemin
Kudos: 1





	1. sleep is boring

Sleep is boring. Jonghyun silently laid onto the bed cushion, allowing it to absorb his body, but not his mind. 

It's not that Jonghyun hated sleeping, but the act of sleeping and waking could seem silly at times. Like who decided that humans couldn't work 24/7 and be fully working machine or something.

Still, he yawned, still he shut his eyes, and still he wished for morning to come faster, and that refresh feeling to take over. 

Yet, it never did for Jonghyun. 

That refresh, complete feeling never came as Jonghyun got up that morning and pretended as if it did with a smile, and sweater paws. 

Oh well, maybe tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time completed
> 
> 5:26 AM


	2. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milk spiraling down the drain.

Taemin poured the milk down the drain. He had good intentions, I swear, he thought it was spoiled, but it wasn't. He was. 

Lee Taemin likes being spoiled sometimes, especially in a cozy, comfortable family where the youngest rules over the others.

It's tiring to pretend, to pretend when the eldest of the family shouted that early, sleep-deprived morning that he wasn't affected. 

Taemin wasn't scared though, as damp, hot tears ran down his cheeks, no he let them down. 

Taemin let them down. 

He did something stupid. 

And, now he has a pounding headache because of it, and now all those memories are shaking to surface. 

Taemin's naive, Taemin's delicate, but Taemin's not scared, he promises. 

He's just a little spoiled like the milk down the spiraling drain, and maybe a little rotten too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed at
> 
> 5: 44 AM


	3. Just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum just wants to love too, you know. 
> 
> You don't.

Sometimes, Kibum's just dragging his feet around, you know, he doesn't hate the stuck feeling within his throat or the rotating quiet ballads on his playlist... _Just_... 

He wants something more, something more than a lukewarm cup of tea under the flooding rain, but something that just feels _real_.

Kibum wants love. Genuine love, not the kind where he puts on a smile and not the kind where he's on eggshells, but true love.

Love where he can be himself and express himself without shouting over others, making rude comments just to fit in, and lowering his everlasting light within him. 

He's passionate about loving others, but for some reason, nobody loves him the way he wants to be loved anyway. 

Kibum could love thousands, Kibum could stop for others, but none of that would be enough for the light within him even the genuine smile bursting through his quick-witted laughs. 

Kibum just wants to feel again. You know, feel that love where you could talk for hours, and sleep for none. That kind of love where you're just there in the moment, no worries.

Kibum just wants that, yet he can't have that. 

He's too much, isn't he? That controlling behavior is such a turn-off and that stutter! Gosh, it's ridiculous. 

Who could love someone like him? 

Who could love spoiled milk down the drain, who could love a sleep-deprived sweater loving idiot? 

Maybe there's someone who needs a friend.

Maybe there's someone out there with a light too.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time completed. 
> 
> 5:58 AM


	4. i like dinosaurs too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever wanna like be a dinosaur, and like roam around, and like you know, eat humans? 
> 
> yeah, me too.

Minho starts things, but doesn't finish.

Last week, he started dating a cute blonde, but broke up within hours, you know, there's better fish in the sea for that cute blonde, and Minho doesn't have time for foolishness anyways! Ha!

The week before, Minho started painting a wooden plate with the words "Home" carved out within them and planned on giving it away as a birthday gift for his mother.

Her birthday passed empty-handed and red-cheeked. 

Sometimes, Minho gets distracted like how babies turn heads to giggling keys or boxes, but there's a toy inside? Yeah, Minho's like that, but older. 

Much older. 

Minho's attention span is nonexistent like yesterday, he went downstairs for a cup of orange juice (that acid stuff) and came upstairs with three different plants.

Yeah, he isn't the most reliable, especially not today. Minho's standing in the rain without an umbrella, and he's late for work.

Now come?

Minho left it in the bathroom after trying to kill the spider on the wall, but you know what's even worse than leaving your umbrella? 

Keeping the spider alive.

He read somewhere that spiders are actually good for the earth or something, and like really resourceful and smart. It could've been a lie, but still, the little guy was cute.

It was cute, and had little eyes, and was just hungry! What if you were hungry, and Minho just killed you? Hm, poor spiddy. 

Wait. 

What were we talking about again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished at
> 
> 6:41 AM


	5. what kind of sponge lives in a pineapple on the sea!

Jinki fluffs his fingers through his orange, freshly spliced hair as he ponders on his mind's lingering question.

"Is Spongebob just a fever dream?"

No, like seriously is Spongebob Squarepants, just a middle-aged man's crisis as he works a meaning job, doesn't have a significant other, and is a characterized fiction of someone's imagination.

Oh wait, Jinki smiles. That's just him. A widely depressive characterization of the author's internal struggles from spilling milk, to wanting love, and maybe not sleeping, and writing all these chapters at once?

Oh, wait, Jinki chuckles. He's real, you know, the author sees his smile, and maybe the reader imagines his purely whites, and the ruffled orange hair too.

He's real if you believe, but Jinki doesn't have enough time to question his sanity of attempting to break the fourth wall, after all, he wasn't even answered the chapter's question. 

what kind of sponge lives in a pineapple on the sea! 

Spongebob Squarepants, of course. The man in a coma going through a middle-age crisis!

Oh Wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished at:
> 
> 6:33 AM


End file.
